Nemesis
by Moiranna
Summary: Bonnie and Damon created something that was never meant to happen, an impossibility. Soon they will have to face that it brought awful consequences... the Nemesis of humans. FINISHED
1. Claiming tour

Well then, I'd better start off with a little explanation and claiming tour, which will clear out all eventual misunderstandings. 

**Claimings:**

I do not own "_The Vampire Diaries_" and the characters that belong in there, they are all L.J. Smith's creations, and this is story is only for my private amusement (and yours as well of course), not for advertising or anything such.

And I haven't read any other books by L.J. Smith other then "_The Vampire Diaries_", so all that might be simillar to her other stories is just me spoofing something up. 

The material in this story is highly spoilerish for those of you who haven't read "_The Vampire Diaries_", there are parts where I'm telling a lot of what has happened in it. Especially chapter 4, and those who don't want to be spoiled but yet read my story, skip it until about half down the chapter, where a new paragraph starts with the words: "A month later…"

The rating on this story is PG:13, though I might have to raise it at some chapters, due to explicit content. 

Angel is mine. Nobody else may take him away from me, as he was born in my mind one day when I was writing my story "_Killed by the innocent_" and has been with me ever since, changing looks depending on how I feel like he should be. 

And his name is not, I repeat, **NOT** taken from "_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_". I've used the name for nearly eight years, before I ever heard of "_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_". I admit that when I first saw how David Boreanaz made the character of Angel I thought of him looking that way for a while, but soon regained him to my standard. I'm no copy-cat, I make my own things (except when I feel like writing Fan Fictions of course).

Nyx is also mine, and took shape under my pencil one day when I was drawing. For those whom are interested of how she looks in my mind, here's a link:

* * *

Music:

I've got a very keen ear for music, listens to it 24/7 and practically all kinds of music. It inspires me when I write and also affects how it's formed. Therefore I'm going to suggest some listening during the story, and it'll stand here. I've listened to the songs listed down while I wrote.

Prologue_: Devil's pie – D'Angelo_

Chapter 1_: Love hurts – Nazareth_

Chapter 2_: One year ago – Lene Marlin_

'Dream' sequence:_ A place nearby – Lene Marlin_

Chapter 3:_ Soar – Christina Aguilera_

Chapter 4_:_ _Kindness for granted – Zhané_

Chapter 5_: Calm before the storm – Darude_

Chapter 6_: Prince of Darkenss – 666 _

Chapter 7_: You're not the man – Sade_

Chapter 8_: Carmina Burana (Cantiones profanae) – Carl Orff_

Chapter 9_: Tell me – Camilla Brinck_

Chapter 10_: Easier to run – Linkin Park_

Chapter 11_: Without you – Sisqó feat. Dru Hill_

Chapter 12_: Things I've seen – Spooks_

Chapter 13_: Never be the same again – Melanie C feat. Lisa "Left eye" Lopez_

Chapter 14_: Fight music – D12_

Chapter 15_: Into the west – "the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" soundtrack, _performed by_ Annie Lennox_

Chapter 16_: Hello - Evanescence_

Chapter 17_: Something happened on the way to heaven – Deborah Cox _

* * *

**Explanations:**

I have never ever been in Los Angeles, not even crossed the borders to the US, so forgive me if my descriptions of the city is false, I try not to be that specific of where it takes place in LA.

And the part about turning 18… where I live, you become an adult when you're 18, and that's what I'm going to set in this story as well, even though I know that it's 21 in the US. Basically that's because otherwise Bonnie would be past 40, and I wouldn't think that was so good, concidering some of the things I've planned for her (Note: I do not say that you're old when you're 40, it's just… Well… it wouldn't work).

Nope, this is **not** a Mary Sue, if it becomes I'll shoot myself. I've spent the last eight years to resist my urge to write Mary Sue's, though I have not fully succeded at all my projects (f.ex. "The black widow" & "Vanessë") and after a while, I just give up on them, sick of writing that way. Characters should have falses, perfect characters get so boring, nobody ever wins every battle and never get harmed. Not all stories end good, even though that's what we often want to see in a story.

The name Nemesis comes from the Greek and was the Goddess of indignation and retribution for evil deeds or undeserved good fortune. She was a personification of the resentment aroused in men – and in the gods –, by other men who commited crimes with apparent impunity, or who had inordinate good fortune. Her name means 'she who distributes or deals out' (taken from )

All that I can say is that the Nemesis in this story is a God, not a Goddess.

And Nyx also happens to be Greek (even though I didn't know that when I first came up with the name). Nyx was the personification of night and one of the first born Gods. She was the daughter of air and mother to light and day and had a lot of children in spirits. As being one of the most ancient Goddessess it was said that even Zeus held her in awe and feared doing anything to displease her (also taken from )

As a matter of fact Nyx was Nemesis' mother, though in this story she is none of all this. Nyx is just a very strong woman.

That should be it, I can't think of anything more to say about this story… so… let's start with the story! 

Oh, and I'm happy if you read and reply, though no rants, that's just childish and immature. If you want to critizise me, feel free to do so, but do it in a way that I can see what wrongs I've made so that I can change it. I'm writing this story because I want to get good at it, this is for you, remember that =)


	2. Prologue

**Nemesis**

**Prologue**

Rain poured down, soaking everything down with such intensity that nothing was left dry. Shivers of both fear and chill went through Jaime's spine, and she tried wrapping them around herself, but it was in vain - their grips around her wrists would not ease.

A distant scream was heard, and out of the rainy shadows came a girl running towards them. 

"No!" Jaime whispered as she realised what the girl was about to do.

But it was to late for warnings.

Two shadows leaped quickly from behind and captured her, and a single cry was heard before she was silenced. 

Anger and pain harassed her from inside, and she tried running forwards, only to be roughly pushed back. One of her guardians glared at her, and she heard a low growl from the back of his throat as the lightning-storm viewed his fangs.

Cold and deadly, those were the perfect words to describe them, as they all were beautiful children of night. 

And by the looks on their faces it seemed like her time had come. Though all she knew she'd never be one of them, only a quick dinner-meal.

A hard strike in the back of her head made her fall into the depths of unconsciousness and she fainted.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fell's Church; 19 years earlier

Damon's breathing calmed down as he slowly begun to fall asleep. The peaceful breathing from the girl that lay next to him told him that she already did. He understood that more than anyone else, as he had given her a hard nights work.

He let his eyes wander all over her small, frail body; the dark red hair that fell in soft curls down her back, the heart-shaped face, soft pink lips that where quirked into a smile, shoulders, delicately formed hips and thighs, stopping a second at each place to memorise it for a bad day. 

If that day ever came, he knew he'd be the most pathetic being in the world, and pathetic was a word that did not exist in his word-book. 

Licking his lips, he felt a mixture of salt and blood, and he licked it off with grim satisfaction. 

He dozed off, but awoke abruptly when he heard a voice inside his head.

"Nemesis is drawing near," it said and then vanished into thin air, and he had no idea of where it had come from.

It seemed like it had come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and he instantly knew that all creatures of darkness had heard it, and they would all know what it meant.

He rose and got dressed, everything in complete silence so that Bonnie wouldn't awake. If she did, there would be a horde of questions, and he didn't feel like explaining that he would never contact her again, never think back at her. To him she'd only be a silly girl who cared too much about other people.

Closing the door behind him, he left to find the others, to join those who would stand side by side with their coming Sire, the doom of mortals.


	4. Chapter 2

2   


Los Angeles: today

Bonnie McCullough sat in an outside café, sipping a cup of hot coffee while holding a cigarette between her index finger and middle finger. People rushed by quickly a few feet away from her, going to their office jobs, totally unaware of that the sun shone and that it was a lovely day. Her hair shone in the sunlight like a beacon where it fell loosely down her waist and her brown sparkled with laughter as she listened to what the nearly eighteen year old boy had to say about his teacher.

Leaning back with a nonchalant look upon his face he reminded her a lot about someone she used to know long ago. Not just that, he was an exact copy of him except for the fact that he had a heart – his father sure hadn't.

A soft breeze caught his bluish black hair that fell down in his well-sculpted face, and Bonnie smiled at him, trying to calm him down. She fully successed to hide the amused feeling inside of her, he didn't even caught the scent of it, and later she thanked herself for not fully viewing it. He hated when people laughed at him, and would have made him even angrier.

Instead she just smiled reassuringly and stroked his hand.

"I hope Miss Summers will treat you better in the future, and if she doesn't, just tell me and I'll have a long chat with her," she said, and by that comment the angry lines in his face softened up. "Now... what did you eat?"

Her eyes grew searious, knowing that his hunger wasn't that normal. It sometimes got very violent, which was something she didn't like. She also disliked when he ate the things that gave him the most strength, as it often led to uncomfortable questions. Twice already had the police searched for the one that had brutally killed two persons a year ago, and only because of Bonnie's quick mind had Angel avoided to be suspected of anything.

"A rabbit," the answer came simply, and by a look at him she knew he told the truth.

Nodding as if something good, she inhaled of her cigarette and then exhaled a breath of toxics. He wrinkled his nose in protest for her smoking.

"You should really stop with that," he remarked.

"Angel, I know," she replied sourly. "But it was my choice to start with it, and now I'll have to live with it."

Angel looked as if he was going to say something more, but decided to drop it. Arguing never led anywhere, especially not with his mother. She was stubborn and would not give up a battle even if it costed her life.

She saw him drink some water and then restlessly scratch his left hand, and then feel at his ring. This was the fifth she had given to him as he always needed it, the deep-blue colour of the lapis lazuli stone in the thick silver ring gave him the ability to be in daylight, protecting him from the sun. Still she knew it pained him a lot to do so for too long, as it emptied his Powers faster. Therefore did he also wear his sunglasses wherever he went, except during night time.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" She asked.

If she had been able to read his mind, she'd be both angry and frightened. She had never told him about his father, every time the subject had come up she had shut him out by a cold silence. He knew he could read her mind to find out, but she'd know exactly what he did the moment she felt him inside her mind and shut him out from there as well. So he stood without options.

Looking at her, he almost said that he mostly desired was to know who his father was, even if it turned out that he was the cruellest man on Earth. He could never tell her of the pain inside, that there was something was awfully wrong with him, something that gave him the ability to kill people just by looking intensively enough at them.

His father would know, since it was from him he had inherited his immortal genes, he was also a killer. He could come to his father with his problems and guy things, such things that he had seen his class mates talk to their fathers about. Normal things.

Though he wasn't like others, he reminded himself, and therefore wouldn't anything be really normal. He would never fully fit in, he would always be someone that stood out from the rest, an intruder.

Angel forced away those thoughts and sighed inaudibly. No harm would he bring on his mother, no matter how much he wanted to.

"A new jacket would be fine," he finally said.

"Come on, it's not every day you turn 18!" Bonnie protested.

"I don't know what I want, I already have everything that I need."

He shrugged his shoulders and she pouted for a second until she nodded slowly.

A few minutes later Angel's head bolted up as if he listened, and Bonnie felt the tension in the surroundings. Someone was talking to his mind, and from what she saw in his face, he replied, though not as strongly as the other person.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Nino, he told me of a few hunting places nearby," Angel answered, his voice much lower than before.

It had cost him a lot to answer to the other mind, and it was shown by a various mix of face expressions on his face.

Bonnie remembered her first encounter with Nino Sanchez very well, it was as if it had been etched into her mind, and nothing would ever erase it.

It was in the middle of the night, and she took a long walk outdoors, not at all to spy on her son, she knew he could cope on his own, but to stretch her legs. Fiftheen hours of sitting still was enough to drive even the most obsessed computer geek out on the streets, and she enjoyed the cool of the night.

As she entered the park there had been a feeling of extreme emptiness all around her. No birds, no wind, nothing. It picked on her mind that there was something alien in the area, but she waved it away since it also could be Angel. He hunted here from time to time, as there also lay a lot of forest areas in the large park.

She walked around the lake until she crouched down on knees to rest, aware of that the benches all were covered in dew. A branch snapped behind her, and before she could react, someone jumped on to her back and pressed her down to the ground. Feeling the heaviness in the body, she jammed her elbow into his stomach, though didn't achieve the reaction that she had expected. Instead he just laughed and pushed her further down so that she had a hard time to breathe.

"Why do you vampires always have to do these kinds of things?" She muttered, somehow managed to turn around and scratch him in the face and then force his face upwards a bit.

His fangs glittered temporarilly from the street light a few hundred yards away and easily grabbed her hand and forced it down to the ground. Struggling to get free she realized he had her in an iron fist, there was no way she could get out of this, so decided to lay still, which made him smile victoriously.

"Because we find it amusing, perhaps?"

She couldn't exactly place his accent, though guessed that it was something that was supposed to sound like spanish, as he looked as a latino. Even though she was in this situation she kept her inner and outer under strict control, if there was something that triggered a vampire it was fear. Not even if she got the chance would she run away, she would walk calmly, running was also dangerous as it spoke to the hunting instincts.

"Well then, finish it off. I don't have the entire night on myself."

She leaned her head to the side so that she viewed her bare neck and relaxed in her body, being tensed was something that only increased the pain. She was unaware of the fact she had viewed the same side that Damon had bitten her on, and two small scars were still visible on the side, for some reason it hadn't healed like they normally did.

Her actions startled the vampire for a second, it seemed as if she had no idea of that he was planning to kill her, but he smiled and nodded shortly.

He lowered his head against her chest and suddenly stopped dead in his motions. His eyes widened for a second until he backed off and helped her up on her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know who you were," he excused, with a slight touch of panic in his voice as he brushed off some grass and dust from her clothes, leading her out into the light.

At first Bonnie was extermely chocked over his actions, but then remembered something she had read in a book about vampires. Once you've switched blood with a vampire, you carried their mark, you were a part of their property. The one who touched their property would die, which Bonnie for some reason found extremely amusing. Of course that was not for all vampires, some of them – like Damon – didn't care if he intruded in anyones property as he was strong enough to kill those who came to challenge him.

The vampire introduced himself as Nino Sanchez and offered himself to take Angel under his wings, because for some strange reason he knew of Angel, and she simply nodded and knew that she had just got herself a body guard.

Sighing inaudibly, she accepted what Angel said. It was an obvious lie, but knowing what he was she couldn't keep him home during the nights. It was like forbidding him to eat, and famished he was even stronger than during normal times. There was something in his survival instincts that gained his strength at those times, for the fact of that a weak vampire was an easy pray, as vampires killed eachothers in battles for power. Yet had Angel only been in one, but in the middle of the battle, something had happened to his opponent that had caused him to give up a scream and then flee, which Angel had found very odd.

"I better get going, I have a test in 30 minutes," he said and rose, kissing her on the cheek.

_'Probably to avoid further questions,'_ she thought but didn't say anything such. She never questioned his actions, he knew what he did.

"Good luck".

He smiled and left quickly, and again he reminded her of Damon. Always coming and going as he wished, and she cursed him for his evil genes.

She hated Damon for the way he was, for how easily he had manipulated her after Elena's return. She damned him for his irresistable charms and she knew that she would fall for it all again if he tried. But mostly she blamed herself for being so naive. It laid in his nature to manipulate those who were weaker. And most people were a lot weaker than him.

Bonnie finished her coffee and left, pondering over the thought of looking him up again, just to slap his face and maybe even cut his balls off, but waved it away as fast as the thought had appeared. She had problems as it was already, and didn't need him to mess her life up again. Not to mention the fact of that he would cut her throat off if she ever tried doing anything, for she would not success with either of those things.

Stifling a yawn she headed home to get some sleep, she hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night due to the writing essay she was working on in her afternoon classes, and she hummed lowly on a tune she had heard that morning and got herself home.

* * *

Bonnie had barely entered hers and Angel's apartment before she was stricken by an awful nausea that brought her down to her knees.

Peering down into her brain, someone explored her inner and she hated it. She had no idea of why vampires felt like reading her mind every God damned week!

Taking a deep breath she collected her mental powers and pushed the intruder away and then sat motionless for several minutes, recovering herself from the tough task.

"God that hurt," she whispered to herself as she rose and walked into the bathroom, taking a pain-killer and swallowing it with some water.

He – for she was sure of that it had been a he – had done a really messy job in her brain, and had made sure of that she suffered while he checked her out.

It was a mental rape, and every time that it happened she wanted to be just a normal girl, as the fact of that her psychic powers attracted other psychic beings in the world.

Walking into the combined living room and bedroom she walked past a large book-shelf and threw herself down on the bed that lay behind it. The piles of mess that lay all over the room she ignored, she needed sleep and needed it badly.

Before she drifted into sleep a thought came up in her head; someone had made a searious attempt to contact/search her, and would _not_ give up that easily.


	5. dream

* * * dream* * *

"Bonnie…"

She heard the voice as if from a great distance and she turned right, where she saw Elena standing, smiling sweetly at her.

Time hadn't changed her at all, she still looked the same, except for that the gold-blonde hair was a little longer and a few marks had been burned into her face.

"You're back!" Bonnie exclaimed and lunged towards her, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much!" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Same here," Elena said, her voice blurred by all the emotions in it.

Backing off a bit, Elena checked out her friend's new looks, and nodded, appreciating what she saw.

"You look good," she said after a while.

"You too," said Bonnie, smiling widely as she dried her eyes.

They begun walking along an empty street, and Bonnie recognized it as one of the smaller streets in Fell's Church. Her gaze wandered all over it, though she didn't find anything new, except for that Mr. Jones had repainted his fence.

"Why did you leave Fell's Church, Bonnie? You left everything without a trace, just a small note that you would never come back. Everyone has been worried sick for you, until Stefan found out that you were in LA a year ago."

Elena's voice was filled with pain and grief, and Bonnie turned away, not knowing what to say. She felt so ashamed, her mother had always been so frail in her strength, and she knew she probably had broken her heart that day. Many times had she thought of returning, to tell them everything, but her pride had forced her to stay where she was.

She wondered if she could tell Elena about the pain inside, the humiliation that had driven her to do this. Or would she lie, to hide everything and shut them out?

"Something happened," Bonnie begun slowly, considering every word before she said it. "I couldn't stop it. It has to do with my powers, things I couldn't control," she said, just lying about the last thing.

But while thinking of it, she knew it had been true. He was not just a vampire, he had other powers that other vampires didn't. Not even Klaus, the original that nearly had killed them all.

Elena frowned, but nodded slowly, knowing that the little witch would not lie about such a thing. _'Or would she?'_ A quick thought came up. _'She has changed a lot since last we met, when she still had her childish dreams. Her heart is now cold and lonely…'_

"I know there is a reason why you contacted me, so please tell me," Bonnie interrupted her thoughts.

Great sadness was shown upon Elena's face, and Bonnie prepared herself for something terrible.

"Early this morning, two girls was found dead in a glade near Franchers place, throats slit. According to Stefan it couldn't have been anything else than a vampire…"

Her voice trailed off, and Bonnie's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Who were the girls?" 

Bonnie's voice was choked by fear and hatred thoughts. _'If someone touched them I'll kill them all!'_

"Meredith's cousin, Jaime… and your sister, Mary."

Time seemed to stop, everything happened in slow motion.

Loosing grip of everything, Bonnie's legs did not longer seem to bear her weight, and she fell down on the asphalt, scraping her knees and hands, and if she had felt the pain, it would have been hard. But she didn't.

Salty tears trickled down her cheeks, though she didn't know how, she felt so distant to everything. This had not happened, not to her darling sister, not at all.

Bonnie barely noticed when Elena got her back upon her feet, dragging her to a bench a few blocks away where they sat down. Bonnie kept on crying, without any sounds or motions, which scared Elena more than anything. She wanted her to scream of anger and pain, anything but this! 

Though she didn't say anything, she just held on to her friend, knowing there was nothing more she could do to comfort her, except being there for her.

"Come home as fast as possible," was all that she said, and then saw her friend break down and cry even more.

* * * end dream* * *


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Elena had contacted her (Bonnie still hadn't figured out how she had done it) and Bonnie was on the road, driving towards Fell's Church. Angel sat next to her, glancing at his mother's vacant face from time to time while staring out the black window.

When she had woke up from her "dream" there had been a message on her answering-machine. Deep inside she already knew that it was from her family, who begged her to come home as Mary had been found dead. She had cried for hours, and when there was no more tears, she had curled up as a ball and lay on the bed, motionless.

When Angel came home from school and found her in that position it seemed like he knew everything, he dropped his things on the floor and embraced her, holding her tightly. Feeling her shivers and mute sobs he instinctually knew that someone had died, someone she had loved deeply.

An eternity later it seemed like, when she pushed him away and told him to pack his bags. 

That night they left LA, and Angel had a strange feeling of that they would never come back, that the time of innocence was over. 

In the morning they had stopped at a motel where they had spent the day, Angel had held his mother in his arms while she had slept – he knew her dreams had been filled with signs of evil and sorrow, he felt it clearly. Every time he noticed that her dreams went to bad he mumbled comforting words as he squeezed her hand. It didn't bother him to be up this long, as a matter of fact – as long as he could be there for her, time didn't matter.

The sun came and went, and he felt how the tickling in his teeth grew stronger for each moment. He pushed it back, he knew he could last for days without food, even if the craving would make him mad. Once he had promised himself to stay by her side during this, he wouldn't leave her a second.

Just then she awoke, slowly dismissing sleep from her weary body. She turned around and looked him in the eyes, smiling sadly.

"Go get something to eat," she just said. She knew him too well when it came to this kind of things.

He didn't want to leave her alone, and she must have seen the doubts in his face as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll be okay," she assured him. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to the restaurant. Meet me there and I'll tell you everything."

They exchanged looks for a moment, and then he nodded and left.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel dried his lips free from blood and then stepped out on the parking. Only three cars stood there beside their own black Ford.

A red van, some high-shot car and a BMW to be specific, and he only glanced twice at the van as he saw it shake slightly. When he heard a female laughter from inside it, he relaxed and went inside the restaurant that lay in the same building as the motel.

With one look inside the restaurant, he knew that it was worse than he had expected. And his expectations was never high.

A lot of tables stood in rows with four chairs per table, The lightning in the local came from a candle placed on each table, and from the bar that could have been taken from any western movie.

Angel's sensitive nose immediately caught the smell of urine and beer, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked towards a table in the back, where Bonnie sat with her back turned against him. From his angle is seemed like she ate a hamburger and French fries, and he sighed inaudibly as he walked there and had a seat.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

He had never been subtle, and probably never would be.

"I have thought about telling you this for several years now, but there have been a lot of reasons why I haven't told you anything yet..."

"Yes?" He asked after a while when she didn't continue.

"Nineteen years ago, I live in Fell's Church with my family when a man named Stefan Salvatore showed up in my high-school..." Bonnie begun, and she told him all about Stefan and Elena, how they had fought first Katherine, about Elena's death when she had died to save them all. She told him about Klaus, how he had helped Tyler Smallwood to develop into a a werewolf and how Damon, Stefan, herself, Meredith and Matt had fought against Klaus, about the lethal wound Stefan had got and when Damon had been burned down, Meredith had got her bad wound, Matt unconscious and herself standing in the way of Klaus when he wanted to finish off Stefan. She still remembered how she had called Elena's name, and she had appeared in her ghostly shape and had healed all of them after taking care of Klaus. 

The joy when they later had seen her return back to life and join Stefan still laid fresh in her memory.

A month later they had reunited for Elena's and Stefan's wedding, and that she and Damon had "partied" on their own later that night.

The following day he had been gone, and everything had seemed like normal until when she had found out that she was pregnant. Knowing that her family would never accept a child outside marriage she had left the following day, only bringing a suitcase with clothes and all her savings. She had worked extremely hard as a waitress in LA until she was in the 8th month, when it had got too obvious to see that she was pregnant. 

She had lived with a friend in a small apartment during those months, and who had helped her during the last month of her journey, who had helped her to deliver him. The friend had - thank heavens - been a nurse.

When she was all done with her story they had been driving for two hours, she had talked as they had left the 'restaurant' and checked out from the motel.

He dared to ask about how his father was as a person, which had made her burst out into laughter.

"Person? You are kidding me now. Damon hasn't been a person for a long, long time... There's an arrogance and coldness about him that would make even the strongest man fail in his strength."

He nodded slowly, but saw that she wasn't done yet.

"There is also his beauty, and deadly charm. When he decides to put his charms around you, you don't stand a chance. You are the moth who helplessly flies towards the light that without any doubt will kill you."

Somehow Angel wasn't even surprised, he felt the same power flow in his veins, and he knew that he only needed to kill to grasp the same power. 

They both sat silent for a while, until he remembered that she still hadn't told him who had died. When he asked her he saw how her knuckles whitened as she grasped the steering-wheel with frenzy.

"Your aunt - my sister that is," Bonnie paused to glance at him, "Mary," another pause, this time to stop herself from crying, "was killed by a vampire."

Angel just nodded, though with an empathic look upon his face.

"I can drive for a while," he said after a while. "You can take a rest," he offered, and she drove in to the sideway and they switched places, him driving. He instinctually knew the way, there was something that kept calling for him, wanting him to come there.

Bonnie stared out through the window mostly, a blanket around her frail body as she clasped something in her hands. He didn't see what it was, only that it sparkled in gold.

For long they were silent, and he kept on thinking about all that he had heard.

Spotting a motel he drove in there and checked in, he was - even though he didn't want to admit it - tired, and needed to rest. Looking at his mother, he saw that she would cope, so he fell asleep, though very lightly, still ready to support her if she needed it.


	8. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks everyone who has written to this story. I'm sorry for not thanking you earlier, but I've been a little busy while writing all this, I sorta just type it all down and put it up on the web.

It seems like I have two current readers, Thade182 and Silverdracowolf which both should be pleased with this chapter. No, Damon won't appear in this chapter, but have patience, he's lurking right behind the corner. So keep on reading, I have several more chapters to go!

Chapter 5

Angel felt the centre of energy that had called to him two days later, when they that morning had arrived to Fell's Church. 

Bonnie had told him all he needed to know about her (and his as well) family, she even showed him some photographs that he never had seen before, even though he had searched their apartment for such things several times. It felt like he knew all there was to know about them, even such things that had happened after she had left them.

She stopped the Ford on the road besides a big red brick-house, and told him to stay there until she had explained everything to her parents. He smiled in an assuring way, stroked her cheek and then saw her run up the porch and embrace a woman that came out from the house. They looked a lot like each others, the same fiery hair, though his grandmother had some grey strands in it.

A few moments later Bonnie backed off and begun telling her mother of something, and the elderly woman nodded thoughtfully and said a few words, before she walked past Bonnie, who as well turned around looking completely chocked, and walked towards the car and him.

He got out of the car and watched his grandmother curiously, they validated one another during silence, until she nodded curtly and stretched out her right hand.

"Welcome, Angel. We have waited for you for nearly 18 years."

* * *

Too many things had happened since he had been introduced to the McCullough house that he hadn't even thought about those words his grandmother had uttered when he had welcomed him. It was first after lunch (he ate of the food, though it didn't satisfy his hunger) when he laid in a spare-bed in his mother's room that he came to think about it. 

Everyone had acted like he was expected, a long lost relative, though his mother claimed that she had never told them about him. It puzzled him, though he supposed that they had figured it out by the lack of contact from her. The entire family was in the house, relatives even from Scotland and Ireland. They all accepted him, he even found that he liked many of them. 

Except for his great grandmother.

The second she had seen him, she had fiercely grabbed a chair for support and then backed off, not breaking eye-contact even for a second.

"Son of Hell, what are you doing in this house?" She asked with a voice filled of fear and anger.

"Nana, what are you talking about?" Bonnie's voice came from right behind him. "This is my son, Angel."

Placing a hand upon his shoulder as if to prove this, Bonnie was confused and slightly scared. 

'What could she possibly know about him?' Was the obvious message that he caught.

He placed his free hand on her hand, just to make her calmer.

"This is a child of darkness, someone who will only bring you pain."

"I know all about him, so there is no need for you to do this," Bonnie replied quickly, her voice firm.

The conversation was thereby over, though she glanced at him.

"I will be watching you," she said before stuttering away.

Luckily nobody else had noticed their conversation, and Bonnie let go of Angel's shoulder, looking a little scared.

"Do you think she might know something?" He asked.

"I don't think - I KNOW that she knows what you are. She's a witch, and she has much more experience than I have. I immediately knew Nino was a vampire, remember?"

He nodded shortly, though he didn't exactly know what she meant. Bonnie noticed and sighed.

"If even I can feel that you are a vampire, what does that say of someone who has had their powers for 90 years?"

"Oh..."

He turned to the side of the bed, wondering what he would do about his great grandmother. Could she be a threat to him? Maybe he had to clear her out of the way....

He shook his head violently. _'What am I thinking of, really? She's a part of my family!_'

Spending the following the following hour pondering what actually was wrong with his family, he couldn't place his finger on it, but it sure was something...


	9. Chapter 6

AN: I am happy for all my reviews, and yes, there will be some drama. Following from now, in the end of each chapter, there'll be a small spoiler for the next chapter. Everyhing for the audience ^_^ 

BTW, I have also written a story called "Angels and Cherubs" which is L.J. Smith. Feel free to R&R to that as well ^_^

**Chapter 6**

Angel walked outside to have a look around, wearing his favourite black hooded jacket and a pair of black jeans which he had used an uncountable number of times. Walking wherever his feet led him, he soon came to the remindings of Wickery Bridge, where he knew Elena had died her first time, where the blood she had got from his father and uncle had turned her into a vampire.

Tilting his head a little bit to the side, he norrowed his eyes while studying the scene carefully. Every detail was etched into his memory, like a photograph his retina recieved colours of red, blue and yellow – blended into all colours of the world. 

He could feel the pain she had felt, the pain when the water had filled her lungs, the desperate cry for Stefan and then the serenity and tranquility that must have been there when it all was over.

He took a small step back, he felt that this was all that he needed to know about this place. There was something on the cemetary that called to him, picked on his mind every wake minute.

Eyeing the distance, he thought he could manage a jump over the Drowning Creek, but there was something that made him take the long way around.

* * *

Only one foot had stepped on the cemetary when he felt the changes all around him. The wind stopped blowing, even though the trees still whispered amongst themselves, far away.

A pulse came from the ground, steady as a heart-beat, filling him with energy. A calling – stronger than he ever had heard before, sounded through the air, and he begun walking towards the ruin that he instinctually knew lay there. All the time he felt the ground's pulse – getting faster and faster for every step he took, and he increased his steps to get there.

His body screeched, there was something he desperately had to do here, something to find, and he knew it was here he could find it. No place but here, all he had to do was to feel it grasp him. Loosing all grip of his mortal self with its senses he felt the demon inside of him, getting ready to finally take over.

Walking past tombstone after tombstone, he came closer to his goal, and when he finally reached it, his heart stopped beating for a mere moment. He eyed the image and then smiled, a devilish smile that viewed his sharp fangs. He knew, and now there was no turning back.

"So I have finally found it all out…"

* * *

AN: *borrows a microphone and steals a soap-opera-presentator's voice*

In the exiting next chapter: Bonnie and Damon meet again. How will they react? Will it be a catastroph, or a warm welcoming?

What has happened to Angel, and how will it show on all people?

You'll see, in the next chapter of: Nemesis.


	10. Chapter 7

Nemesis

****

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie had spent the day with talking to her family, and ended up with her cousin Joan who insisted on talking about who Angel's father was. It wasn't something she liked to discuss, and she finally managed to excuse herself with a lie that she was tired after her journey, and needed to rest.

She grabbed her dark-blue jeans jacket and went outside, knowing exactly where to head. Even though it was a bit to walk, she felt that she could use the time to think, and wondered over a thousand and one things to ask or say, but everything just seemed blurred and unimportant. When she stood outside the large house that Mrs. Flowers owned, she looked up there, and almost though about turning around and running away, as she knew that Angel would come up as a topic, and when Elena knew, so did Stefan and Damon. And when Damon knew… only God could predict what would happen then.

"What the heck," she muttered. "Better take the bull by the horns," she said and knocked the door, lowering her head a little while waiting for someone to come to the door.

She hardly needed to wait, the door was opened almost immediately by someone she had not expected and she backed half a step in automatic fear and self-defence.

He hadn't changed a bit since last she had seen him, he still had that arrogant look upon his face, and that letal beauty which still made her knees weak.

Trying to grasp something to get a grip of her emotions, she grasped the anger and bitterness that had driven her since that night, and she managed to glare angrily at him. All he did was to smile his mysterious, amused smile which only threw more wood to her wrath.

"So you have survived during these last years," he said slowly, his voice still having that sarcastic Italian accent. "How long is it since last we met? 20 years?"

He must have heard how her knuckles cracked when she clenched her fists so much that it hurt her, for he threw her a thoughtful look. God, he must have felt the wrath inside of her, it radiated from her like a beacon.

"And by the way, don't say that I used you. You know as well as I that you didn't have anything against what happened that night."

There was a sparkle inside his eyes, which they both knew meant that he in fact _had_ used her, even though she hadn't protested, on the other hand, she had given herself quite willingly to him. She had fallen for him, and hadn't understood what he could do until it was too late.

_'Slap his face!'_ Her body and mind demanded._ 'Kill that ignorant son of a bitch!'_

He leaned to the door-post, arms crossed over his chest, as if waiting for her outburst, and she had to put up all her strength not to do something she would regret later, and forced her body to relax.

Seeing that she got a grip of herself, he felt like getting some amusement, the two upstairs wasn't even half as fun as this little creature was, and he dropped a comment about that she indeed wasn't as innocent as she claimed to be. 

The reaction was not like he thought it would have been.

Instead of the angry reaction she backed off a step and closed her eyes, focusing herself. Before he knew, a branch thicker than her waist fell from a nearby tree and towards him in the speed of light, then stopping abruptly a few milimeters from his face, only because of a quick gesture from Bonnie, made with her left hand. There was a lot of sharp edges on it, which without any doubts would have killed him.

"You were saying?" she said calmly.

Bonnie made another gesture, this time with her right hand, and the branch fell to the ground. There was no doubt of what she meant with this, but Damon wasn't exactly scared of it. She still hadn't the power to kill him unharmed.

He shrugged his shoulders easily as if to say that it wasn't exactly a big deal. He could live without teasing her.

"You've studied well, I see," he remarked.

"I still have a few tricks to learn until I can live without wondering about my security."

_'Until I can kill you without dying at the same time,'_ was the underlying sentence, which they both knew.

"I have also studied," he said, viewing his fangs in a devilish grin.

She had to be an idiot not to understand that message, she knew she already was out on way too deep water by playing with him. Her inner was already screaming out warning-signals, which she ignored, with a risk of her own life. And instead of looking frightened because of the threat, she just looked bored, as if he couldn't come up with something new.

"Where's Elena?" She said and deliberately changed subject. 

Something sparkled in his eyes as he knew he had won the battle, and made a small nod towards the attic.

"She's upstairs with my little brother," he said slowly, letting his eyes wander over her, undressing her with his eyes.

Her cheeks felt hot, both of embarrasment and of harm, and before she could stop herself, she slapped his face, forcing his head aside. The hand burned of pain, but she didn't care. _'Don't tease a bear that've been woken'_, she thought to herself, and in that moment she knew he had read her mind.

"Never, ever, _dare_ to look at me like that again," she snarled and walked past him, up the stairs.

She heard his cold laughther and felt how a shiver of fear went through her body.

"We both know that you will let me do more than just look, it's just a matter of time and place."

It felt as if he was right behind her, she almost could feel his warm breath in her neck when those words where whispered in her ear, and the next second the feeling was gone, and she hurried up the last steps and into the room with the hidden door to walk the last steps to a shut door. It occured to her that me might follow her, but at the moment, she could face anything, so she mentally placed a barrier over her thoughts and prepared a curse to throw over him.

Knocking the door, saying the name: "Elena?" in a questioning tone, the door soon was opened by a person she had missed like crazy.

Smiling when she saw who it was, they hugged, and then Elena backed away to invite Bonnie in.

Bonnie entered and had a quick look around. There wasn't much furniture there, just a large bed, a closet, a table and a few chairs plus two large chests in a corner. The roof-window was open, and as from a given signal Elena looked the same way.

"He just went out, he'll be back in an hour or so."

Bonnie nodded and looked at her friend. She looked exactly like when she last had seen her in the dream, her hair was just a little taller than before.

"How did you manage to contact me?" She asked curiously, knowing that Elena had no psychic powers at all.

"Damon owed me a favour," Elena smiled, seeing that Bonnie raised an eye-brow in a sceptical look. 

"Really?" 

Damon was hardly the type who could be placed in a tough situation, he managed them quite well on his own. Even though he had offered Elena to be his dark queen, it didn't seem like he'd accept her helping him out.

"What on earth could he have done to need help from someone else?" Bonnie wondered, amusement tainting her voice, as she looked out through one of the high windows, seeing how the clouds slowly blew over the sky, hiding the sun. This was the typical weather when Damon was around, he could control the weather to suit his purpose.

"You know how he is," Elena said as she walked to stand next to her. "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone what happened."

Bonnie muttered something despising in Italian, which made Elena look oddly at her.

"I've lived with an Italian the last two decades," Bonnie explained, which was partly true. She had taught Angel Italian, as well as she had studied it from the day she had moved to LA. "I picked up a few things that he said quite frequently."

Nodding slowly, Elena looked as if she was slowly beginning to put things together.

"What have you done in LA these years?" Elena asked.

Bonnie thought for a mere moment, then decided that she would show instead of tell.

"It demands a walk," she said.

Elena walked to the closet and put on a white sweater before walking out the door, Bonnie right behind her.

They didn't see Damon again, which releaved Bonnie, and she didn't say anything about that meeting to Elena. It felt useless, what could she tell, really? That she had slapped his face because he dumped her 19 years ago? She wouldn't understand.

Bonnie's powers had increased since last she had been in this town, and she sensed that Angel definately wasn't in the McCullough' house, he was on his way to the cemetery, so she walked towards that spot as well. 

"Where are we going?" Elena asked after a few minutes.

"To the cemetery."

None of them noticed the large crow that followed them all the time, circling slowly in the sky as it looked down on them from time to time.

* * *

They were a little less than half-way to the cemetery when Bonnie felt a pulse emerge from there, and Bonnie held her stomach, gasping for air. It felt as if someone was killing her from inside, and she fell down on her knees.

"Angel!" She gasped, feeling that something was extremely wrong with him. Something had happened to him, she felt it deep inside of her. And that certain thing would kill the both of them if she couldn't stop it.

"We have to hurry, he's in trouble," she said, slowly getting up on her feet, then seeing Elena's confused face, though she nodded, knowing that her psychic friend was never wrong.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The cemetery."

A nod later Elena burst out in a run, and Bonnie after her, lunging there with all her powers.

Nothing could ever beat a worried mother, except for something immortal, and Elena soon ended up a bit behind her read-headed friend.

Entering the cemetery Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks, it was as if a wall had appeared in front of her. 

She felt the energy in the air, it was thick as a mist and made it hard for her to breathe, and it only took her a few seconds to realize where he had gone. The ruin.

"Good God, don't let me loose him as well," she whispered, starting to run again. "If he's gone, I'm never going to forget myself for dragging him here. I should have known this would be a catastrophe, this place screams death over a hundred miles away."

It felt like her body was burning, yet she shivered of like a leaf in the wind, and when she finally saw him inside the ruin, she realized everything, the signs she should have seen. He was no vampire, he was something much stronger and more dangerous. And now he would understand how to use his source and empty it.

A desperate cry came from her, she felt her body get heavier and powers drain from her.

"Angel, NOOOO!"

The next moment everything darkened for her, and she fell down on the ground, feeling coldness grab her body and drag her into a dark nothingness.

* * *

AN: In the next exiting episode of Nemesis: Angel vs Damon. 


	11. Chapter 8

AN: Oops, it was in the next chapter that it get's Damon vs Angel, I'm sorry! *ducks from eventual flying objects* This is more… erm… what should we call it? dead? *LMFAO*

Calito: welcome to my little story, and I'm happy that you like it ^_^ Everything for the audience :)  
Silverdracowolf: Don't faint! It is going to get more obvious as it all comes, you'll get all the explanations soon. 

****

**Chapter 8**

Angel heard the voice as if from a great distance, and when he turned around, his mother fell down on the ground, eyes unseeing, only a few yards away from him. His mind was still pulsating from the great power he felt behind him, tearing on his sences, but the sight of his mother made it all unimportant and he let it slip away.

_'You swore to protect her, and now you've killed her,'_ a voice came from inside him, blaming him for everything. Because it was his fault, he should have seen it all coming, he should have…

Kneeling by her side, he searched for any signs of life, but already knew there wasn't any. In a desperate attempt he canalized the powers he had taken from her back into her, only touching her fore-head with his right index-finger. 

It felt like hours went by as he felt some of the power he so recently had got disappear. Waiting patiently for her body to react, he heard a low heart-beat from deep inside her chest.

Relief filled him, and he smiled weakly, feeling how life slowly returned to her.

"Yes?" he asked, when he felt a presence a few yards away.

"Who are you?" a female asked with fear and anger in her voice, "and what the heck did you just do to my friend?"

Angel carefully lifted his mother up, getting ready to carry her home, and then looked at the blonde. She couldn't see his face because of the hood, but could feel how a pair of eyes studied her carefully.

"You are Elena Salvatore," Angel just said, beginning to walk down the hill and towards the road. "You should know of me already, as you live with two vampires."

There was nothing sarcastic in his voice, just a calm self-control.

He walked past her, focusing on taking the shortest way home, and wrinkled his eye-brows as he scanned the area for a short-cut. She followed him, there was no doubt about it, he heard her panting breath as she ran to catch up with her.

"You are the one she ran for, she feared that your life was in trouble, now answer me!" She demanded.

Angel kept on walking, he didn't want to answer any questions until he knew she was safe. "No."

"Angel…" 

Bonnie's voice was weak, and her eyes still shut. Angel looked down at her, lowering his speed a little.

"Don't worry, nothing happened," he mumbled to her.

"Never deny what's in you," she whispered, and then fainted again.

"Elena, go. I will talk to you later, but right now, Bonnie needs my help, and I am the only one who knows exactly what she needs."

"If you lie to me, then God can't stop me from haunting you down," Elena said before turning back towards Mrs. Flowers' house.

Angel didn't hear that, he had heard something that made him forget Elena. A large crow, that landed in a tree nearby, to be correct. Studying it for a few seconds, he knew what it was wrong with it and then begun walking faster again.

"The same comes to you, Damon, I'm busy," he muttered in a low tone, though he knew the other had heard it. 

The flapping of wings disappeared and Angel did the same.

* * *

Angel had waisted a lot of energy a few hours later, when he finally sat down on his bed. From the moment he had placed her down on the bed, he had in slow portions given her strength, a gift he hadn't known he possessed until when he had found her dead. 

He felt drained on his powers, and when he rose from the bed a few minutes later, he lost balance for a second before regaining it.

Walking downstairs, he saw that the rest of the family wondered how she was doing, and he said that she was exhausted after her journey there and then the chock of her sister's death. Some of them nodded understanding exactly what he meant, almost everyone of them looked pale and exhausted.

He excused himself after the dinner, and went for a hunt. He needed food, and that needed it badly.

Searching in the woods around for something, he soon found a prair worthy him, and called for it. He never used hypnosis, even though he could if he wished, but this was simpler and more effective. Sending out a craving for the animal to get to him worked almost the same, except that the animal was fully aware of what it was doing, yet it couldn't control its actions. It was the moth helplessly driven to the light that without doubts would kill it. 

After he had fed he carefully cleaned his teeth free from blood, and threw a last look at the deer.

It hadn't satisfied his hunger completely, but he could make it quite well with what he had eaten. Walking thoughtfully towards Wickery Bridge, he thought about what had happened on the cemetary earlier. For a short while he had felt the pulse of every human on the earth, felt the demon inside of him take full control, and it concerned him what he could have done if he hadn't been stopped. 

He walked to a high spot where he could look out over the town, and sat down by an oak, leaning against it, just relaxing, not doing a thing.

The hood went off, he didn't think he needed it at the moment, it was a warm night, just weeks before autumn would come and let the world soak in with rain. Closing his eyes he heard the wind blowing through the trees and grass, a few birds singing and a squirrel that ran up a tree. Clearing his mind of all weary thoughts, he sat, just as if sleeping, though he was fully awake and aware of all changes in the surroundings, but still in a meditative trance.

* * *

AN: In the next chapter: Angel vs Damon, this time for real. How will their meeting develop? Will Angel get the father he has always wanted, or will he reject him? You'll see, in the next episode of Nemesis.


	12. Chapter 9

AN: 

Thade182: You'll see *evil smile* Thanks, BTW ^_^ 

Silverdracowolf: Relax, you'll die of a heart-attack if you keep on doing that! *worried looks* Anyhow, you should get to know quite much in this chappie…

And now: Angel versus Damon

*Dum dum dum dum*

****

Chapter 9 

There was a small change in the air a few hours later. Like a nothingness, the temperature sinking a grade more than it would naturally, but Angel felt it, and opened his eyes. On a spot not very far away from him stood an exact copy of himself, looking at him. 

The looks in the other one's face was hard to read, the older one had a lot of practise on that point. Actually he had that on most things, Angel hadn't even turned 18, Damon was over 500 years old.

Angel immediately knew – no, he had known it since when he first saw the crow – that this wasn't someone you played with, this was someone who was the hunter, who never would be the prair, no matter what. 

He rose, but stayed at the spot.

"What took you so long to get here?" Angel asked. 

"What took __you__ so long to discover me?" Damon replied.

"I don't have the same training in searching areas as you have."

"I guess it's too much to ask from her for that," he said sardonically.

Angel felt as if he had to defend her against such comments, but soon realized that was exactly what he waited from him.

"How long have you known of me?" Angel asked instead. It would be useless fighting with him, he could see that the other one recently had been eating.

"Does it matter?"

Damon looked at him with an amused look upon his face.

"Actually, yes it does."

Damon looked at him for a little while, as if concidering his answer.

"I knew that the Nemesis was coming the very night you were created, but I didn't know that it was you, until Bonnie decided to show up with you here in Fell's Church."

"How do you feel about the fact that I exist?"

"As my son or as the Nemesis?" 

"Both."

Angel saw something that could have been a smile upon Damon's lips, but it vanished so fast that he didn't have time to check twice.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less that you were my heir, but the fact of that you are the Nemesis makes you special. I guess I'll have to teach you how to take over the world and kill properly, as that is the reason why you were born."

Angel shook his head.

"I won't do it."

"Either you like it or not, you are the Nemesis. You __will__ bring out every human life, leaving the world with only vampires and creatures of darkness. They in their turn will develop in to a higher life-form which will only kill vampires, and then, when everyone is dead and you are the only one left, you will fall down dead, killed by a falling star. And when your blood is spilt over the ground, two humans will rise from your body and reinstall humanity. Then it'll all start over again, with one vampire coming from the third son of the first two."

"I don't believe you," Angel said, shaking his head violently.

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Do as you wish, but don't say I didn't tell you when you see that you've killed your mother by using your powers in the wrong way."

With those words he turned into a crow and flew away, leaving Angel with a heart filled of fear and a growing hunger – a hunger of human blood.

* * *

AN: In the next chapter of Nemesis: What has happened with Angel since he found out the truth about his heritage? Will Bonnie understand, and what does the dreams she have mean?

Find out in the next chapter of Nemesis.


	13. Chapter 10

Nemesis

****

Chapter 10 

Bonnie sat up in bed with a jerk. Breathing coming swiftly she looked around in the room and then leaned back and relaxed. It had just been another dream.

She wiped sweat out of her face and closed her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. She hadn't been the slightest surprised when she had seen that Angel wasn't there, he almost never came in before 3:AM. When he did, he hadn't found anything to eat, which always led to that he walked around in the room for a long time before he could fall asleep.

Bonnie dozed off into sleep, but heard the sound of when the window opened only a few minutes later, and then the sound of when he shut it and threw himself on the bed. She opened her eyes and rolled over to the side to see him lie in his bed with his clothes on in a tensed position.

"What's the matter, Ang?" She asked slowly. "Bad hunt?"

"It's nothing," he muttered, so unusual his open self. 

Bonnie felt that there was something particularly wrong with him, his aura seemed so much darker and filled with anger and destruction. Just as if he was another person.

Stretching out her hand she grasped his shoulder and squeezed it carefully.

"I wish I could have told you this so much earlier, _figlio_, but I guess that my pride forbade me," she mumbled, and then more felt than saw how he shook his head.

"There are things that are more important than that, mom," he just answered, and her hand jerked back as if she had been burned by him.

She got up from her bed as if it had been on fire and then opened the window quickly.

"Get out!" She hissed.

He turned around in bed and looked all confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Damon, get out of the room, NOW!"

Her voice contained so much anger and hate that it was a miracle that he wasn't burned to death by her glare.

"Angel would never call me mom. He would call me 'B' – nothing else, he has done that ever since he first learned to talk, no matter how much I wanted him to call me mom."

Damon just shrugged his shoulders in an ignorant gesture, and walked until he stood only a few inches away from her.

They looked at eachothers, and Bonnie knew the danger she was in while doing so. His eyes were one of his strongest weapons, because none stood a chance against his hypnosis, but Bonnie challenged him in a silent confront. She knew what he would do if he won, that was his price for proving that he was so much better than she was, but she would take the chance, just because she knew that if he lost, he'd be forced to never come again. That was her price.

He just smiled his mysterious smile, and she felt the tension in the air when he focused his powers on her. Her vision went blurred and she had a hard time focusing on things, but she didn't give in for the darkness in the eyes. She kept on thinking of her sister and how she had ended her life, which was much stronger than his powers. It actually looked like she would overwin his powers, and she looked trimphing at him, but he just laughed.

Suddenly it all went dimished, she couldn't remember what she had thought on earlier, all she could think about was the darkness in his eyes. Something important kept on picking on her mind, telling her to pull off, but it was like breaking through a wall thicker than the earth itself, she didn't have the strength to do it. 

He smiled, the conquerors merciless smile, and dropped the connection.

"You," he stopped to let a finger slide along her cheek, "lost," he said with a cruel tone in his voice.

It took her a few moments to get clear in her head, but when she got clear, she hung with her head in shame. She cursed in a low tone, and then felt how the hand that still held her cheek gently forced her head up, and stroked her hair down her back to demand his price.

* * *

Figlio: Son

AN: In the next chapter: Funeral. Will Angel be by her side or will he stand by his father's side to rule the world? See for your self in the next chapter of Nemesis.


	14. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks a lot everyone for having patience with me and my writing. I know it has taken some time, but now I give you a nice long chapter. 

sakura angel90, you have no idea how much those words warms my heart. Thanks a lot :)

crystleflys21, thanks a lot, I try my best to keep my English studies in a good manner.

Thade182, I'm the author. I can do whatever I want *mwahahahahahahaha* None of you silly mortals stand a chance for my evil persona!

Just kidding you ;)

And now, the continue:

**Chapter 11**

Bonnie lay on the bed, completely motionless. She had layed like that since the moment he had left, and she just felt as if she didn't belong to the world anymore. Everything was in a blurr, she couldn't see what was reality and what was imagination. 

"B", a voice called, shaking her gently. "B, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that a worried Angel looked into her eyes, checking her all out.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How are you?" He wondered.

Bonnie smiled sadly.

"Weak," she mumbled. "So terribly weak… if only I had lasted…" Her words died out and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes again, feeling how tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Shhh…" Angel whispered as he held her in his arms, leaning over and kissing her forehead, carefully stroking hair away from her face. "It's over now:"

Though inside he wasn't as calm as it seemed on the outside. What he really felt like, was to scream and shout at her. How could she have been so stupid that she had challenged him? And now, when she was so weak of all times!

When he had found her, laying pale and motionless with two small marks on her neck, he had almost decided to take the evil identity up, just to haunt Damon down, to give him a long, painful death. Though the next moment, he had noticed how her chest rose and then sunk, and he had exhaled with relief, forgetting all those thoughts about vengence.

"Do you feel like having something to eat?" He asked. "The others are already up, waiting for you."

She shook her head slowly, feeling more like sleeping than eating.

"You need to get your strength back, B," he insisted. "You'll have to eat something."

Giving him a pouting look, she told him exactly what she thought about breakfast, but then nodded, sitting up by herself. Rising slowly, she lost foothold and fell back, but Angel caught her in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks," she said and gained strength to stand up by herself, some of it coming from him as he gave it to her even though she didn't know, and she walked to the closet to get some clean clothes. 

"I'll wait downstairs," he said to give her some privacy, shutting the door behind him. 

As he walked downstairs, he saw a young woman he had never seen before walk out the door and sit down on the porch and light a cigarette, and he went out and had a seat a few steps away from her, just looking straight ahead, even though he was going to take a closer look at her later. 

He saw from the corner of his eye how she eyed him, and then exhaled of the cigarette.

"I guess you're Angel?" The woman asked.

Angel threw her a look, memorizing her waist-long mahogany-coloured hair and dark green eyes, the thin lips and pale skin, the small nose and high cheek-bones and her tall body – structure, doing it so unconsciously that it almost passed him by. Then he laughed a short, sarcastic laughter and nodded.

"I guess everyone knows who I am," he said slowly.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"When BonBon disappeared to LA, my dad traced her down, we couldn't exactly let her slip out of our hands," she said and then sucked on the cigarette. "We have known of you since you were a newborn."

"BonBon?" He said, tasting the words on his lips. "Now _that_ was a new nickname."

"Have you ever seen her eat BonBon's?" The woman asked, smiling as she talked.

"No. By the way, what did you mean by 'slip out of your hands?'" Angel asked, knowing that he might have asked the wrong question as her slanting green eyes darted towards him in an suspicious look.

"Exactly what I'm saying. She's a part of the McCullough family, and we have a tight bond, we know one another very well."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't continue on the same line. She seemed unwilling to continue on the subject.

"So who are you then?" He asked.

"Nyx. My father – your great grandmothers cousins grandson – died in a car-crash five years ago, and since then your grandparents have been taking care of me, though I left them a year ago to go to college. I got back this morning," she said and nodded towards a motorcycle that stood next to their car.

"Is that your real name? Nyx, I mean?" He asked, then added, "just out of curiosity. It's not that normal."

"No, Nyx it not the name I was given when my mother gave birth to me. My real name is Nicci – Nicci Xentaz."

The bitterness in which she uttered her name, told him that there was something more that lay behind that name, but he dropped the subject out of decency. There was something about this woman that he liked, she was the kind of woman he liked to spend time with, hanging around just talking about everything with. Well, not everything, he could never tell her about what he really was, but a strange impulse made him search her mind as he found a strange aura around her, though he didn't find anything specific. He assumed that it was the psychic gift, that lay latent with all the members of the family, except for a few of them, who really knew what they could do.

"Hello, Nyx," Bonnie's voice came from the door and towards them. "Angelo."

Her hand sweeped over his shoulder, and he felt the shiver that went through her body. She was so frail, and he wished that he could build her a castle and hide her from all the pain in the world. 

"Hey, BonBon," Nyx smiled. "I heard you had a long and tiring journey?"

"Endless," Bonnie sighed. "And I'm surprised you can sit at all, after spending several days on that bike," she continued while looking sceptically at the motorcycle.

A mix of a laugh and a snort came from Nyx.

"It's not that bad. The guys that followed me from Dallas gave up by Little Rock. They were the worse diva's I've ever seen. Couldn't even last a day."

She shook her head in an complaining way. Just as if men weren't as good as they used to be.

Angel arched an eye-brow at this, Nyx couldn't possibly be older than 20, though she acted as if she was so much older and wiser.

Bonnie just laughed, a warm laughter that Angel hadn't heard in many years. He felt more and more left out for every moment that passed, but understood that this was good for his mother, she needed her family, because only they could meand her broken heart and soul.

"So how is the world spinning around back in LA?" Nyx asked.

"Too fast, just as normal in other words," Bonnie answered with a short laughter. "And how are things with Thomas?"

Nyx smile was abruptly removed and her face grew cold and bitter.

"He is out of the picture. Completely."

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He wasn't worthy you. He should have treated you the way you treat a queen."

Nyx just shook her head.

"No. It was I who broke it off."

The other woman nodded, truly concerned about the younger woman, and Angel watched with a mix of jealousy and fascination, he had never seen his mother act like this before, concerning over someone else than himself. He broke off his stare, and rose.

"I'm going in to have some breakfast," he said, and only Bonnie heard the sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

The funeral for Mary was held at 12 AM that day, and an endless horde of people was in the church to grieve her. Almost everyone from the town were there, it was so jammed that people even had to stand up in the back of the building. In the front row sat the closest relatives, including Bonnie and himself, and Mary's own family, her husband and eight year old son, Sam. 

Mary had, compared to Bonnie, stayed in Fell's Church, and had married a five year older doctor, who had wanted to move away from the town, but Mary had refused, saying that if he truly loved her, he'd let her stay, and so they had. 

Angel could feel his father's presense as well as the his uncle's and aunt's up on the choir's gallery, and he could also sense other creatures of darkness in the building, though he couldn't point them out exactly – none of them radiated evil as strongly as his father. He knew from his own experience that vampires weren't the only children of darkness, and that they weren't as unusual as you could think. 

He listened to the reverend and to those who spoke about his aunt, but didn't really care about it. He felt a distance to it all, that he didn't belong to them. As an immortal, a killer and all that it meant, he'd rather be sleeping than being there, but went, just to be a support to his mother. She was more important than anything else, he'd pick down the stars for her if she wanted them. He felt how she shivered, where she sat next to him, and he squeezed her hand as if to say that he was there for her, that he'd never leave. Looking at her, he saw that tears ran down her cheeks, and he picked up a tissue from his pocket and gave it to her. She smiled sadly in reply, and took it, wiping away the tears, but more of them fell down her cheeks that neither one of them tried to wipe away.

Mary's husband rose, he held a long speach about how wonderful and loveable she had been, and Angel grew more and more sick of it for every person that stept forth and spoke. Bonnie didn't speak, she didn't have the strength to do so, and after the last speach everyone builded a long que to get to the white casket and take a last goodbye, but Angel didn't join Bonnie and the others. He had already said farewell to his aunt earlier that day when the body had laid on lit the parade, and made his way out by one of the side-walks, and went outside to get some fresh air. Spending nearly two hours in the church, his body felt stiff from sitting on the hard wooden bench, and it was with a relief that he felt the cold wind against his face. Walking on and off outside the main entrance, he thought over a million things, and suddenly his head jerked up as he understood something.

'_Of course. How could I have been such an idiot not seeing it earlier?_'

His aunt had died because of him. Someone wanted him to get to Fell's Church, so that his powers would awaken. He only knew one person who would do that.

Damon.


	15. Chapter 12

Nemesis

****

Chapter 12 

"Can't stand it either, huh?" A voice came from behind him, and Angel spun around, ready to fight anything.

He hadn't been paying attention, normally he'd notice the other person the moment she had come out the door, but his thoughts were filled of other things. Angel smiled a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm only here because B needed me," he answered. "I hate funerals."

She nodded, and Angel noticed something different with her. Her hair was much shorter than before, it only reached to her shoulders. And by a closer look, he saw that it wasn't very professionally done, she had probably just cut it of with a scissor.

"Cut your hair?" He asked.

"I grew tired of it," she answered and fingered on a dark brown link of it. "So I simply grabbed a knife and slashed if off."

"I suppose you can do it that way too," he said with something amused in his voice and shrugged his shoulders. "But you are going to get it to look more civil?"

She thought for a second and then shook her head.

"Nope. Why go with the flow?"

He didn't find anything to say at that, she was completely right.

"I like it, anyhow," he said, just to say something, and he knew that it wasn't a lie. 

She did look good that way, very good, as a matter of fact. The way her green eyes sparkled when she looked at him told him a lot, like the fact of that she enjoyed his company, and the way she walked said him that she was aware of that she was beautiful in herself.

"So…" she said slowly, breaking the silence that grew – not that it was uncomfortable, just because she felt like saying something. "You care a lot about BonBon."

"She's my mother, Nyx." 

He didn't need to say how much he cared – no – loved her, his acts proved it more than anything. 

"I envy you," she said silently.

"Why?"

"You have a mother who loves you. Both my parents are dead, I never even got the chance to know my mother. She died giving birth to me."

Nyx had said it in such a low tone that if he hadn't been what he was, he wouldn't have heard it. He didn't know what to do, he just stood there dumbly.

"God, I'm so sorry for you," he just said, with an empathic look upon his face.

"Don't be. I am used to be alone. People dies, that's why I never spend any longer time with my relatives." 

"That seems like a lonely life."

"There are some good things about it," she said and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Like what?" He asked sceptically.

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand. To understand it, you'd have to walk a thousand miles in my shoes."

She lit a cigarette and stared straight ahead, hands deep down in her brown jacket. Angel watched her without saying anything, and after a long time he nodded.

"You're right. There are some things that I wouldn't understand about you, and the same goes to you when it comes to me. We all have our little secrets."

With those words he walked back into the church and up to the choir's gallery, to have a look over how far it had gone, and to have a little chat with his relatives.

* * *

He noticed them all the moment he came upstairs, and he did nothing to hide his presence, and he saw the surprised looks on both Elena's and Stefan's faces, and their eyes darted between Damon and him, Damon standing a little by the side, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't need to look at the newcomer, he just studied the scenery with a bored look upon his face.

The other two stood nearby, and Angel nodded shortly at them all, and then walked to the railing to have a look around in the church. 

He immediately saw Bonnie, she sat on a bench in her black dress. He sighed, both of relief and of sadness, as he knew all the pain inside of her, even though she did her best to hide it.

Oh how she must be feeling, knowing as well as he did – for she was no fool – that it was because of him that her sister was dead. A glint of something darker than black came to his eyes, and the next moment, when Bonnie's head jerked up, he understood that he had read her inner.

"Sorry, B, it wasn't my intention to intrude," he mumbled, sensing how she threw him an annoyed look and then shut him out mentally.

"So this is why Bonnie left," he heard Elena's voice whisper to Stefan from behind, and he found himself smiling bitterly. Another sacrifice that his mother had made. Giving up her youth, her family and friends all for him.

"I'm not the slightest surprised by her actions," Stefan answered in the same low tone as she had used.

Angel could feel the look that Elena gave him, it dug through his skin, trying to find out who he really was.

"Neither am I. Yet I have noticed that her family has accepted him as their long lost relative, which actually startles me quite a lot. The McCullough's are catholics and would never accept a child that wasn't born within marriage."

"There was a reason why I was accepted," Angel said in his normal tone, as if to point out that he had heard every word that they had said. "My family is very fond of Bonnie, as she have been a great joy for everyone. For their love for Bonnie, I was welcomed."

"What a sweet and noble reason." 

Damon's sardonic voice wasn't unexpected, Angel had just waited for it. That condescending voice which none could conquer, sweeping like a tidal wave all over them, even though the words were uttered as if they were nothing at all. Just simple and worthless.

"More noble than you'll ever be," Angel muttered as he turned around to look at them, knowing that he had made a mistake the same moment he spoke those words. Though Damons reaction was not like he had expected.

His father simply laughed at him, a short and arrogant laughter that only increased his bad feelings about it all. 

"Why should I give a damn about being noble? That's for whimps like my brother."

Angel saw how Stefan clenched his teeth, and then calmed down when he felt Elena's hand on his shoulder.

"Very well, then," Angel said, interrupting the battle that he felt would come soon. "Why did you kill Mary and Jaime?"

"I killed neither of them, actually," Damon said curtly. "Though I know that they were killed to get you here. Once you've entered the cemetery and seen your… shall we call it your 'other self'?" he stopped to throw a meaning glance at Angel. "You'd be awoken, and the process would begin. When the process is over, you'll be the demon that you really are, and will destroy the world."

"That will never happen," Angel protested.

"Oh, yes it will. It has already begun."

Damon watched how Angel unconsciously scratched his fingertips against his shirt, and when the younger one got aware of it, he felt the itching and tickling in them, which picked on all his senses. He stopped it abruptly, though he still could feel the pain inside his nails, that there was something that wanted to get out, something that he knew he could not master for long.

"It won't happen," Angel repeated in a determined tone, though the doubt in his voice was obvious, even for Elena who only had a slight clue of what they talked about.

Do as you wish," Damon said with a light shrug. "You'll know where to find me when the time is in. For it is, very soon."


	16. Chapter 13

Ok now guys, time for a new chapter. And there's a few changes in chapter 11, so I think you should re-read that before you read this… it's not much, but it explains things :)

****

Chapter 13 

It was late in the night, and Angel lay in his bed, tossing and turning as a feverish sweat ran down his fore-head. Muscles changed inside him, grew stronger, and his senses got sharper, feeling the smell of humans all around the house. Every heart-beat pounded in his ears, he could even sense how blood endlessly flowed through veins. Callings from other vampires sounded in his ears, millions of creatures calling out for their master – their Sire.

It was driving him crazy, and he desperately fought it back, keeping the image of his mother laying dead as a warning what would happen if he stopped fighting.

He couldn't stop the feeling he had inside, no matter how badly he wanted, he knew that there was no way in hell that he could last this much longer.

Distraction was what he needed, and he rose from his bed, still shaky, and walked out, so quietly that Bonnie wouldn't awake, searching for something to keep his body and mind busy. 

What he didn't see was that Bonnie's eyes already were open, looking worriedly towards the window.

* * *

Nyx was out on a late night walk, and hummed lowly on a tune she had heard on the radio earlier the day. 

The funeral hadn't really concerned her, she was the type of person that had seen too much death and destruction in her life that she didn't care anymore. 

Her mission in life grew closer and closer for every day now, she felt that her time soon had come, when the battle would seize. One of them would die, that was inevitably, question was only _who_. Yet had she never placed her eyes upon her mortal enemy, though she had a feeling of that the moment would come really soon.

Something made her think of Angel, and she smiled to herself, pushing astray her earlier thoughts. He was a fresh whif of air to the family, exactly what they all needed. She liked him, a lot, as a matter of fact, they had spent the entire day just talking about various things, and she had to admit that she was attracted to him. 

A panical thought went through her mind, as they were related to one another, it was incest, but when she thought about it, the gap was pretty big, and none would look unkindly if they had something going on together.

Just as those thoughts were uttered in her head, she caught the sight of a half-unconscious Angel who lay by a tree. She ran to his side and fell down on her knees.

"Hey there. What's wrong?"

His eyes opened as she spoke and viewed that his eyes had taken a slightly dark red tone. She couldn't stop the jerk backwards, but soon tried to calm down.

"Nothing."

Something deep inside of her started screaming out signals, though she didn't understand them.

There was a small twitch in his left eye, so fast that she almost didn't notice it, and then his eyes turned darker and darker, regaining the black in them. More than ever was she confused, and when he seemed to be all ok again he sat up, looking at her.

"There's a certain sparkle around you," he commented slowly. "Like an aura of light."

"There is?" she asked, uncertain what to say. Something was wrong about him, something she couldn't tell, and it was starting to scare her.

"Yes," he said and touched her cheek with his fingertips, feeling how an electrical pulse went between them.

This made her back off quickly, she was already on her feet and ran towards the house when he softly called her name, and she stopped dead in her tracks, driven back to him. There was an urge that called for her, and everything she had earlier thought, the fear and anger, was all gone. All she knew of was him, and that he wanted her there. Having a seat on her earlier spot, she looked up at him, all vulnerable and unable to lift a hand against him, even if he wanted her to. 

He stroke away a strand of hair from her face, carefully cupping a hand around her cheek as he released his spell on her. He knew he didn't need it anyhow, she was already bound to him, as he was to her.

It was she who begun the kiss, though none of them later could retell what really had happened that night. 

Angel felt as if he was filled up by a great light, and Nyx felt the opposit, though they didn't find it uncomfortable, not the slightest. The kiss deepened into a more passionate one, which took the breath out of the both of them.

Images from her memory flashed through his mind, from when she was a child to the very day she had lost her father. So much pain, like a knife that was stuck in a wound and only caused greater pain the more you tried to get it out.

Then suddenly it was all gone, and he backed away from her, trying to catch his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, both frightened and exited.

Though she now understood, though couldn't – no, _didn't_ want to understand, she wanted him to be just Angel, the man that she felt so connected to.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have a hunch…"

Letting his right hand sweep over her forehead, he closed his eyes and focused for a few moments. When he opened his eyes again, he knew, and quickly rose and backed away from her.

"You almost got me there for a moment, but now I know your secret," he said with extreme chill in his voice.

'_It's time…_' a whispering voice called inside her. '_Time._'

"As well as I now know yours," she replied as she rose from her spot and slowly circled around him. "I've known it since the day I was born, that the two of us would meet. We are both people with secrets, though what drives us together will inevitable lead to that one of us dies."

Someone suddenly stood behind her, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder, just to support her.

Angel noticed details that he should have seen from the very moment he had first placed his eyes upon her, things that even a mortal eye could see. This was no ordinary human, this was a warrior. And the person behind her was obviously her mentor.

"This explains a lot," Angel said with a sardonic bitterness.

"It does?" The person behind Nyx said with amusement tainting the voice.

"Indeed. Though I thought that you said something about that I had to come freely?"

"I've never said anything such. We haven't even met until now, Angelo, remember? I've only been a shadow in your mind, causing your doubts and despair. And now, let's cut to the business and fight."

"Do you want me to fight you?" Angel said, not believing what he had just heard. 

"No. Nyx."

Throwing a glance at the woman he saw that she had placed her hair into a ponytail, to make sure that she didn't get any hair in her face. He then looked back at the person.

"Too afraid of fighting me yourself?"

The other person just laughed.

"Not the slightest. But Nyx have been trained since the day she learned to walk, for this solemn purpose."

Angel shook his head and turned around to walk away.

"I'm not interested. Find someone else to kill."

The reason why he walked away was obvious, the battle would destroy her, and his mortal self would be obliterated, as she without any doubts would start bleeding. Once she bled, he'd be unable to control himself, and would grasp the darkness inside of him.

"I guess I have to do it myself then," the other muttered, and Angel heard the metallic sound of when a knife was drawn from it's sheath. Before he could react, blood had been spilled.

* * *

AN: I have planned a sex-scene somewhere in this story, and for a change, I'll let you to decide whether you want it detailed or not detailed. When I say detailed I mean DETAILED… I'm not saying between which two it'll be, that's also a part of the surprise…


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The air was suddenly filled with the smell of blood, and a short gasp of pain from the one that bled told him that it had been a searious gash, that probably would cause great damage, if not even death. He spun around, unable to resist his urges, and had his fangs viewed in a devilish grin, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the one that bled. 

Nyx was panting, sweat running down her face as she held a knife pressed against a wound in the chest, struggling with keeping it there, as the man desperately tried to get it out. Nyx twisted around the knife in the wound, causing him to scream, a dark and terrifying sound that made Angel back of for a moment, his senses caught the sound of a tone so low that human ears could not detect it.

The moment later, he burst into a million pieces of ash, which instantly was caught by the wind, driven away into other places.

Angel didn't even move a muscle at this. He had seen so many vampires – and humans for that part to – die, that he had gotten used to it. 

Nyx wiped away the blood from the knife and placed it in her belt, hid underneath her jacket but in such an angle that she could grab it in the blink of an eye. Walking slowly towards him she stopped a few yards away, looking at him with eyes that did not show what she thought.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't have a searious death-wish, I'm a fighter," came the simple answer. "And by the way, the battle was supposed to be fair, and cutting off my throat isn't something that I call fair."

"Fair? What's fair? Really, there's nothing like a fair battle," Angel commented sarcasticly. 

"True, though I preferr when the odds are better. Especially when they're suiting my purposes."

The cold smile that played upon her lips told him that she had something going on, and he sharpened his senses just in case. But he didn't have to worry. She turned her back against him and begun walking back towards the house.

"Have a nice hunt," she said, though something in the way she said it bothered him seariously.

There was a sort of secret ill-willing feeling all over her, and he litterally fell down on the ground as he tried to read her mind. She had built up a strong defence-wall to keep him out from there, and he was greatly surprised. This woman was stronger mentally than his mother, who had so many more years in training. Maybe he had even met his superior when it came to that. He didn't know, but wanted to find out. 

The hunger made itself reminded inside him, and he knew he had to feed. Smelling the air like a cat – using the flehmen-syndrome, he soon find something interesting. Without a second thought, he went there.

* * *

"Your little test failed," a voice said from the shadows, walking slowly towards a tree. 

"Of course it did," the one who sat upon a branch in the tree said with an irritated tone. "What else would you expect from him? His mother is mortal, and that makes him weak."

"Why do you keep on picking down on him because he's half mortal? You were born as a mortal as well, though changed …"

"Mortals are weak," the voice cut off the other one.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. Sure, we don't have any supernatural powers, though we can at least live without killing. We don't have to kill to eat."

"Oh really? And I who thought that you loved eating beef. But I guess I was wrong then."

The blush on the first one's cheeks told the other one that it had won. 

"At least I can feel things. I've still got my soul," the first mumbled.

"What's a soul, really? Just some rubbish that people talk about. There's nothing like a God or Devil, it's just things that the mortals have thought of, a hope in a life after this. Sure, there's light and darkness, though they are no "Gods". They are persons who will fight for their cause, and when one of them dies, the other side wins. Though the world will always be the same. A new era is coming, though it'll still end in the same way. Vampiric world-domination. My kin will always prevail, no matter what."

"It will not! I'll do everything in my power to…"

The voice was abruptly cut off when the other held up a hand in the air to tell it to be silent. 

"Someone's approaching."

They both melted into the shadows, the one on the ground having a harder time due to the fact that only the one in the tree wore black. Though hiding behind some bushs, they both stayed out of visible range until the person that walked past suddenly stiffened and stopped dead in her tracks, looking straight at the one in the tree.

"Can't I even have one day over here without meeting you?" She muttered and then kept on walking. "Isn't it enough that you come uninvited to people's house in the middle of the night?"

The one in the tree just smiled mysteriously as a message was sent to her mind.

_'But Bonnie, we both know that I've been invited by your lovely little friend Elena. And we who had such a nice time last night…'_

He could see how she clenched her hands in anger, though pushed down her urge to seariosly wound the other one. A few seconds later Bonnie had fully walked away from the place and the one that had hid came out of the hiding-place and looked up at Damon.

"Now what was that about?"

"She challenged me and lost. Now she's mad because of it."

Elena gasped for air and felt the anger building up inside of her.

"You broke into her home and drank of her blood?"

"I've been invited, forgot that, dear?" Damon said with a devilish grin.

They both knew that Elena had in fact invited him to Bonnie's house, when Elena had fallen in love with Stefan and had wanted to find out who her future husband would be. By a ceremony she had invited him, though Damon had taken his chance and stepped into the house. For a vampire had to be invited to a house where a human lived, but once invited he could come and go as it suited him.

"Stay away from her," Elena warned.

Inaudibly Damon landed on the ground and walked towards her, so that they finally only stood a few inches away from one another.

"Or else?"

Damon's voice was cold, and in his black eyes sparkled something dark and dangerous, something that told her to flee, but she stayed, knowing one thing that would get him down on the earth. Still her heart beated like a hammer inside her chest, even after all these years she couldn't stop the feelings of fear that tore her inside out.

"I'll tell Angel how to stop the prophecy."

"Do you think you'll live long enough to tell him? Or most importantly, do you think that my little brother lives long enough to see you again if you tell Angel the truth?"

Her eyes widened and the iris shrunk into an almost nothingness as the truth went up to her. The beating of her heart seemed to stop for a second, then to increase as a wrath begun to burn deep inside her.

"I don't care what you do to me, but if you _ever_ touch Stefan I will kill you. If I've come back once, I can do it again, even if it only means by killing you. I don't know how, but don't you dare…"

She stopped herself, to angry to say something more. Anger was filling her up, and if she had claws, she knew she would have tried to rip his face into shreds. Not that she would have succeded, she knew he was much faster and deadlier than her. The strength inside him had been obvious to her even from the very first moment she saw him, that there was something that kept on calling to her, telling her that this man was nobody that you played with.

"I am not afraid of you," Damon simply said. "And believe me, I will kill my brother, one day or another. But first, I'll take care of your little red-haired friend. Because I am someone who finishes what I started."

Damon then turned into his crow-form and flew away, leaving Elena standing with anger and fear pounding inside of her, and then she realised something. 

If Damon made truth out of his threats, the chance of destroying the prophecy would be elliminated.

Elena burst into an quick run, if she wanted to help saving the world, she had to find Angel and get him to stop Damon from killing Bonnie. Because if he did, nothing could stop the demons from taking over the world.


	18. Chapter 15

**15**   


Weak…

So extremely weak.

It was like a deja vú of the last morning, except for the fact that this time he hadn't disguised himself, he had just entered the room and bit down. He had been after to kill her, and she was aware of that he had succeded.

She was aware of that it hurt less than an hour ago. She knew she wouldn't last. There was absolutely no way that she'd live through the day. Still she managed to crawl out of bed, somehow got down on the bottom floor, even though she couldn't feel her body, it was all just searing pain. Through a diminished vision she saw that there wasn't anybody up yet, and thanked God for that they didn't have to see her like this. Holding herself upright to a wall, she tried to remember where she was, and by doing so she left a bloody inprint on the wall, which later would arouse her relatives into a large search for her.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she said good-bye to everyone and everything, and left the house, and all that was within it.

She had to find Angel. Though she didn't know why, there was something that kept on telling her that he was all that mattered now, that he should come first, even though this had happened. He deserved to know it all.

How she got into the woods she couldn't remember, and she must have fainted sometime during her search, because suddenly the sun was glinting through the roof-tops, colouring the world.

Everything seemed so different from before, lighter and filled with a peaceful harmony, and she wanted to go back to sleep.

_Angel_, a voice kept calling in her head. _You must find Angel_.

She forced herself not to fall asleep, and made her way towards where she felt that he was. The longer she walked, the weaker she got, and when she closened up on the place, she was nearly crawling, not able to bear the weight of her body. More and more her vision darkened, and she knew her end was very near, though the voice inside kept screaming that she couldn't lay down quite yet, she had to find Angel.

* * * 

A mere hour before she had awakened with the pain, Angel had caught a trace of food, and had with pleasure eaten it. Though when Elena had found him, having that worried look all over her face, he lost his appetite.

She seemed to be in grave danger, for she had a really hard time speaking. Someone was trying to stop her from telling him something, and was doing a really good job. For it demanded much Powers to control a person from not speaking, and it was only by that she placed her entire soul in her message that she managed to deliver parts of it.

"He… Bonnie… kill… the prophecy… blood… stop…"

After uttering those words, which seemed had taken a huge effort from her, Elena fell into a deep unconsciousness, just as if she was dead, yet Angel could both see and hear her heart beat inside her chest.

But Angel felt that there was something wrong, and Elena's words and actions had only confirmed it. And now he knew his mother was in danger.

Blood.

He needed blood to help her, only human blood could do any good for his Powers. Only human blood gave Powers. So when he found a suitable prey he bit down, immediately feeling the changes inside of him.

Every reasonable thought left his mind as he felt fury take over him and in its burning hate he found what he needed.

Strength.

His transformation began, long black feathered wings unfolded themselves from his back, his body went stronger, he grew taller and more muscular. Though the biggest change lay in his face.

A scar delved itself into his left eye-brow, his lips drawn backwards to view the long canine teeth, and his eyes – the eyes took the colour of flowing blood, red and living with only a thin black line as a pupil. Anyone who placed their eyes upon him retreated in fear, though none of them would live to tell of the experience.

That night over a hundred humans died, Angel had even forgotten his actual cause why he had changed, until he had stumbled over his mother, and in that moment he realized how wrong he had acted, for she was obviously dying.

Laying on a bed of grass with her eyes closed, half coagulated blood was running down her throat. So pale, so weak. He had never seen her like this, never, and as in a blurr he understood that it was he who had caused her this. As he had drank blood from humans, he had also drained her in the same time, which caused her to be in this status.

If he had fought Nyx, he would have been dead, but then his mother would be filled with life. Rather him than her.

Somehow he regained his mortal self, and fell down on his knees, carefully lifting her up to his arms where he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry for everything," he whispered.

A tear slid down his cheek and landed on her forehead.

"Don't be. We're together now," she mumbled, her voice so weak that he even with his supernatural Powers barely could hear her.

"If only I could do something…"

"My lord, there's one thing you can do for her," a voice from behind said.

Angel lifted his face slightly and looked into Nyx's green eyes. Also they were filled with sorrow, though this one also reflected a pain which went much deeper than Angel could understand. But he was so into his own sorrow, his hate over what Nyx had done to his mother, that he couldn't feel any compassion to her.

"Get lost. I don't need your help," Angel shouted, blinded by anger and sorrow.

Nyx shook her head sadly as if she knew exactly what he thought.

"It is not because of you that your mother is dying. 'Tis a part of the prophecy, my lord. Though I as well as all other creatures of darkness know how to stop the prophecy. You're the only one who doesn't."

He didn't understand what she meant, he only shook his head violently and refused to take it in.

A shiver went through Bonnie's limp body, a convulsion of what would soon take her away, and Angel focused on her instead.

"My lord Nemesis – Angel, you must drink of her blood until her heart does not longer beat, or the world will crumble and fall into a nothingness. That's the only way to stop the prophecy."

"WHAT THE HELL DO I CARE ABOUT THE WORLD?!" Angel shouted.

"If you don't do this, she will forever be in this pain, her soul will never find peace," Nyx kept on, though her voice was calm and low. "Do you want her to suffer like this? Do you?"

A confused and then resigned feeling spread itself over Angel's face as the words brought sense into him, and he leaned his head down in sorrow.

"Do it," Bonnie's voice whispered, and she rolled her head to the side, viewing the unmarked part of her neck.

Doubt went through him until he finally nodded.

"Perdono, mamma," he said. _(forgive me, mom)_

"Ti amo, figlio. Indipendentemente da chiunque tu che, ti amo. Promettere a qu di tu non rendersi perché tuo desiderio di lasciare questo il mondo. Promette di tu rimanere qui succeda quel che succeda."

_(I love you, son. No matter who you are, I love you. And please promise me that you won't give in for your wish to leave this world. Promise that you'll stay here no matter what.")_

Angel lifted up his left hand in which his ring could be found. On it, stains of his blood had coagulated, and stained the blue in the lapis lazuli stone. He touched her forehead with this hand, letting the ring graze her skin, and then he moved the hand to his chest, placing it there to rest for a few seconds.

"Io giuare su sangue di fare non rendersi, indipendentemente quanto io voler il. E io voler di ti a conoscere di ti amo, mamma. E buono, perdono."

_("I swear by my blood that I will not give in, no matter how much I want it. And I want you to know that I love you, mom. And please, forgive me.")_

A peaceful expression took place on her face, and she smiled through her torments.

"C'è esistere niente di perdono." _("There's nothing to forgive.")_

By those words he leaned in and bit down.


	19. Chapter 16

**16**

Rain.

Rain wherever he placed his eyes. Never had the sky wept so much like it did today. An angel had been taken from the earth and had now returned to heaven. At least that was what reverand Lothus said in his high-pitched voice.

Angel tried to see something good in what he had done, but found nothing. His world had fallen into pieces, and now there was nothing left for him. He wanted death, wanted it so badly that he knew that all he had to do was to lay down and fall asleep and it'd be done.

Though he had given her a promise, and knew that even if the world was crumbling and breaking into pieces, he wouldn't sink into the beautiful darkness. Only if the prophecy ever came back to life he would die, though he knew he would do everything he possibly could to stop that from happening.

Nyx stood by his side, as she had during the last few days, and looked worriedly at him. It was obvious for anyone that placed their eyes upon him that he didn't longer care about anything, he was still paralysed by grief. She had forced him to eat, as he was no longer interested in eating. Several times had she concidered giving him human blood, but had came on better thoughts each time. That would only make him violent and unpredictable.

Sighing she turned her head to the side, hearing how they sunk the casket down into the ground. Angel stiffened at this, feeling guilty for what he had done to her.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

He had to leave, take place somewhere where nobody knew him, a place where he could be alone, think. Even though he wouldn't die, he wanted loneliness, the feeling that he didn't belong on the Earth.

'_Have I ever really belonged here?'_ He wondered. '_Probably not. I'm an outsider – a mistake – that should never had been brought to this world.'_

Nyx placed a hand upon his shoulder, and brought him back to reality. She seemed to care about him, though he couldn't understand why. He would only bring death and misery wherever he went. Those green eyes of hers where filled with tears, though not only over Bonnie, but over him. Even he could understand that.

He shook her hand off his shoulder, though the feeling of her touch still lingered. The warmth of her small hand was like a pledgue that he did not want, and he desperately tried to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, he caught the smell of her soft vanilla perfume. It felt so good to smell it, he wanted to inhale that scent until he died, but he roughly pushed it away.

She was hurt, he could feel it ooze out of her like a disease, but he shut her out mentally. He didn't want to know anything from her, not feel her soft touch over his skin, not the overwhelming feeling of love that came from her.

"What are you going to do now, then?" Nyx asked, interfering his struggle with himself.

"I'm going back to LA to pack my things and then get far away from here."

"You're running away," she whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you care about that? It is my life, and I decide what to do with it!" He spat and then turned around, walking away from there.

Fury roared inside of him as he threw his things down his bag. How dared she! What ever reason did she have to snoop around in his life?

With an angry gesture with his right hand the book that he just picked up from the bed started burning fiercly, feeling how the flames burned his skin and the heat from it caused his body to scream in pain. He felt the pain but didn't care, he endured it without changing a muscle. The smell of burned skin and hair was all over the room, though none in the house would interfear with him. If they knew what he was they would let him be, and if they didn't they were to wise to disturb him. He was their relative, and that was all that mattered.

Not caring of the consequences of his acts he then sprawled with his fingers, increasing the fire until he barely couldn't handle it. At the very moment that the flames begun licking his clothes did he clench his hand and the fire vanished as fast as it had started. Only ash and smell would prove that it had ever encountered, for not a single mark could be found on his body, the skin pearly white and his hair having the same length that it had a few minutes ago.

He returned to packing down his things, this time a little calmer than before, but not much.

As he came a across a piece of jewellery on his desk he suddenly froze.

A thick golden chain, so delicately carved that he almost missed the inscription on it.

Forever and ever 

It had been found in his mothers closed palm, the body that Angel had carried from where he had killed her down to their house. It was with extreme pain he had placed down his burden, never before had he felt like this.

All that he had done he wished undone, he wished that he hadn't been born, for that would mean that his mother probably would have lived a normal life, married and with a few kids, that none of this had happened.

Though what was done was done, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him, and he sighed deeply before he zipped his bag and placed it down on the floor. Taking a final look around in the room he bade it farewell and then left.

Nyx sighed deeply from her room where she watched him get out to his car and drive away, without saying a word to anyone. Soft tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought that she had lost two persons that she had cared for deeply. For she knew, that when she and Angel had kissed, she had found her soulmate.

Her heart was crumbling and giving up, and she hadn't been able to sleep the last days. Not since she and Angel had shared that kiss. Every fibre in her body demanded his touch, the strength and warmth of his body, and it was driving her mad. His pain from when Bonnie died seered through her body – blended with her feelings for him, and the combination was enough to drive even the strongest into suicide. But she wouldn't. She couldn't.

An old saying whirled around in her head, and no matter how much she tried to get it out, it wouldn't leave.

'_If you love someone, let them go._'

She didn't want to let go, and she told herself that she feared that Angel would do something stupid, like get himself killed or something like that. But deep inside she knew it was because she couldn't stop thinking about him. Not since the kiss.

Before that she had her distance to him, but now she was bound to him. Bound until death would unseal it.

She punched her pillows and cursed. There was no way in hell that she would let go of him. Not now, not anytime. Rather would she die.

Getting dressed she wrote a note about that she had to "solve an issue" and got on to her bike. If he wanted to flee, he'd better do a good job or she'd find him before he had chance to say Acapulco. For when she decided to find someone, it demanded a very skilled vampire to avoid her.


	20. Chapter 17

**17**

****

Nyx turned off the engine to her motorcycle and threw a look backwards. Angel would come this way in about five minutes, and she slowly thought up a plan to stop him.

Her body was tired and weary, even though she didn�t want to admit it. She had been on her bike for almost two days, waiting the right time to approach him. And when she had spotted a road that she knew would be a short cut for her she knew that was her sign.

Her heart pounded inside her chest like a hammer, and she knew that it all was folly, that she should turn back to her home. But even now she felt the bond that threatened to asphyxiate her if she did turn home.

Nothing could stop her now, not even death.

Far away in the horizon she saw a car, and immediately she knew it was he. She could feel it in the way his pulse beat in time with hers, and the sound of it only increased the closer he got, his aura that even though the distance radiated like a beacon in her eyes.

Taking off her helmet she took her motorcycle and placed it the middle of the narrow road, so that his path was blocked unless she decided to let him by. Standing in front of the bike with her legs wide spread and her arms crossed in a stubborn way, she awaited his arrival.

As the sun slowly rose above her head, it burned her skin, and she felt how sweat slowly ran down her face. Heat radiated from the ground as the car became visible far away on the road.

The sound of the car-engine filled the air, and Nyx's eyes widened as she heard the engine increase its speed.

_�Oh my God, he wants to kill me!�_ A thought ran through her head, though she just nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

�Very well then, Angel. If this is what you want, come on, I�m ready.�

Then something happened that she couldn�t really explain at first.

Her hands forced themselves up in a stopping gesture, pressing forth with all her powers. She didn�t know if she could manage it, she just pressed, trying to force the car to stop.

No effect.

The car was now so close that she could see how Angel's hands grasped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles whitened. She had never believed in God, but now she prayed that what ever happened to her this wouldn�t harm Angel.

Then, just when the fence barley grazed her knees, the car stopped dead, not moving an inch forth.

It was just as if someone had placed a wall in front of it, because no matter how much Angel pressed down the gas-pedal it wouldn�t move a bit. She could hear him mutter something ugly and then shut the car engine off.

In that time she lowered her hands slightly, and then knew.

Her love for him had given her powers.

�I will not let you flee like a dog with its tail between the legs. You�re a member of the McCullough family, and we don�t run, no matter how much pain we�ve been through. Didn�t your mother ever teach you that?�

Nyx's voice was filled with anger and dammed up feelings, though she still kept her voice low, but she was well aware of that Angel had heard it through the glass.

�Let me go,� Angel said.

Nyx shook her head.

�No.�

�Why?�

A tear slid down her cheek, then to fall on the dry soil where it�d immediately would be sucked up. Water was a rare gift here, and the few times it came, it was never much.

�Because I can�t sleep, eat or drink, I�m just thinking about you � unable to get you out of my head. Every time I look into the mirror I see your face staring back at me, and it is haunting me. That night when we kissed has etched itself into my retina, refusing to fade away. And when we kissed I was bound to you, and no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to deny the fact of that I love you.�

Her voice couldn�t bear her anymore and she dried away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks in a weak attempt to try and reinstall balance inside of her.

It failed.

Angel got out of the car and walked so that he only stood a few inches away from her, studying her closely without showing any emotions at all.

He could read her like an open book; her vulnerability was all exposed to him, her feelings for him. If he wanted to, he could tear her apart with just one look.

He saw how her lower lip quivered as if she was trying to hold back a flood of tears, the dark lines under her eyes due to the lack of sleep, he even noticed that her hair was in a complete mess � as if the wind had tousled it during the last two days. He figured it probably also had, and the result only increased the look of being tired, but still drop dead gorgeous.

Resisting an impulse to let his tongue wander over his teeth to stop by one of the canines he thought over what she just had said to him.

Also he could feel the bond between them, the feelings that were wrenching him inside out. And the fact that she had declared him her love only increased it, and he was mentally breaking down for what he had in mind.

�Go home Nyx,� he said and turned around, thereby denying his feelings; they belonged to someone that had died the moment that Bonnie also had.

Nyx inhaled deeply as from a great shock, and he heard the mute sobs that she couldn�t hold back.

�I hope that you are aware that if you go away you also sentence me to death.�

That statement made him stop dead in his tracks and slowly turn his head towards her, his eyes cold as stone.

�If I cannot be with you I�ll die tonight, just lay down on the ground and die. You might be able to survive a parting between us, but I know I can�t. The emotions inside of you, oh yes, I can feel what�s going through you,� she said when she noticed his startled face, �as well as you can feel my inner.

If you walk away you do not only sentence your soul mate to death, you also will regret this day for the rest of eternity, wondering what�d happen if you hadn�t been so damned selfish.�

Before she had a chance to utter another word, he had with his super-natural powers walked so that he stood only a few inches away from her, holding her in her arms. This was a grip that was more intimate than anything she had ever been through; he even had a hold of one of her legs. Though the way he held her told her that this was not of good.

For he held her in his arms in a way that made that she couldn�t move away from him, lips only an inch away from hers, and he looked into her eyes with a frightening sharpness. She suddenly noticed things about him that she hadn�t seen before, such as that his eyes wasn�t really black, but shifted color in various dark colors so swiftly that they appeared to be black. She also saw that when his mouth was slightly opened � like now � you could see the edges of his fangs grazing his lower lip, and her eyes widened at this as she knew a vampire could turn them in whenever he or she felt like doing so. Having them out told her that he with 99 security wasn�t looking kindly at her words and that he would kill her.

Making up her mind, she looked him in the eyes for a moment and then turned her face to the side and viewed her neck, leaving it to him to decide what he wanted to do with her. She knew that if he chose to accept the bond he would rather famish of hunger than to drink of her blood, but if he denied it� she would die.

Placing all her hope in her love for him she awaited his decision, every moment passing without a movement from his side feeling like an eternity.

The feeling of his warm breath and then cool lips against her neck told her everything, and she swallowed inaudibly, awaiting the sting that would lead to that she died. The fangs grazed lightly against her skin, just enough to ensure her of that he hadn�t changed his mind, but not hard enough to draw blood. A second and third light kiss on her neck followed in the same way until he let his face rest by her ear.

�If someone is going to die because of me,� he begun, his whispering voice sounding a little whistling due to that his fangs were out, �I will be the one who hands out death. Nobody else,� he finished, then to lower his head quickly and bury it in her neck.

If she was shocked or frightened by his words and actions, nobody could tell, for she stood completely still with her mind on the night that had awoken her feelings for him, a mildly smiling face expression on her face as she knew that whatever he did, she would be there for him, watching over him and seeing that nothing bad ever happened to him.

And that there was no pain when his face was buried into her neck did not surprise her as she had her mind filled up with the good in her memories of him. How they had laughed, shared thoughts and kissed. Nothing could break through that, and when she felt how he raised his head from her neck, she slowly turned to look him in the eyes one final time.

It took her a few seconds for her to think out what was wrong with what she saw until she understood it.

No blood.

If he had been drinking of her blood, his lips and mouth would have been stained by it, but there was no such thing. All she could find on him was that his eyes were filled of a dark light and that his lips were drawn to something that might be a smile.

�I guess that somebody is going to find himself very lucky,� he murmured as he released her from his hold on her so that she if she wanted to could leave, and he backed a step to await her next movement.

For a few seconds they just stood and looked at one another and then she smiled sadly, understanding the true meaning by his actions.

�You have made your choice. You already know mine.�

With those words she turned around to her bike, got up on it and looked back on him, where he stood just as she had left him, looking back at her with a face-expression she could not understand. His body was all tensed and his hands clutched so hardly that it seemed like he was going to burst, yet his face was as cool as a summer day. Pulling the helmet over her head she gave him one final look before she turned on the engine� or so she thought it would.

Every time she turned the key to start the bike it just gave a low buzzing sound and then died. She sighed deeply, took of her helmet and turned to look at Angel, to ask if he could help her getting it started. Though he wasn�t there anymore.

�Angel?� She asked out in the air, her voice questioning where he was. �Where have you gone now then?�

She looked around herself several times, but couldn�t see him anywhere. The car was still there, but she knew he didn�t really need it. Getting off the bike she took a closer look on the surroundings, trying to find any tracks of where he could have gone. She then reminded herself of that he had turned away from that path, and focused on checking out what was wrong with her motorcycle. To her surprise, she found that nothing was to be found wrong; everything seemed to be just like normal.

Melancholy hit her in the middle of her already mentally wounded chest, and she just sighed deeply and grabbed her bag, shaking her head in a complaining way then to turn around to start walking towards the closest town.

A quick gasp escaped her lips as she stopped dead in her tracks, as she found that Angel stood so closely by her that she should with all means have felt his presence. A human would have made sounds as he or she approached her, but then again, Angel had never been a human. And with his supernatural speed he had done what was not able of her, to move faster than that the human eye could see. Another vampire would have seen it, though only if he or she looked carefully. For speed was often used as a weapon against their victims, and sometimes also against other vampires. But mostly against humans, and this became very obvious to her now.

The intensity in his eyes frightened her � not to mention his sudden appearance, and when she backed a step she tripped over the bike and lost all balance. Before she even had the chance to scream he had caught her and carefully lifted her up, placing his left hand on her back to support her. She found his hold on her very light, yet she knew that it could in the blink of an eye turn into a deadly grip that would kill her. But she didn�t care.

For several minutes they stood in this way, she with her hands clutching his shirt, leaning a little bit back, and he with his left arm around her back and the other around her waist in a protective gesture. They didn�t break eye contact except for blinking with their eyes, and doing this only when they found it extremely necessary.

Confusion overwhelmed her as she didn�t understand his intentions by this, he had already made it clear for her that her feelings wasn�t responded the way they should be. Unconscious of that she did so her lower lip trembled, as the confusion led to sadness and grief. Lowering her eyes she tried to hide it from him, but he perceived as if she had screamed out her pain.

�I never said that the �himself� I spoke about earlier wasn�t me,� he whispered, smiling fondly at her as her eyes turned to look at him. �For I was speaking about myself.�

Her startled face expression changed into one filled with amazement and love, and then she just smiled warmly and caressed his cheek, fearing that her actions would not be of good if she released them all at the same time.

That was all the response he needed to lower his head and meet her lips in a kiss that blew them both away from the surface of the earth, to other galaxies, out in the universe until they � a million years it seemed like � was drawn back to earth and reality.

Gasping for air they looked at one another for a long moment and then Nyx couldn�t stop the sly smile on her lips, which came from a thought that just grazed her mind.

Love had won.

**THE END**

AN: Well folks, that was it, feel free to read and reply, and if you want more of Angel, keep a goats eye open for my up-coming story �Assassinating family�, where the story about Angel will continue, and I can promise that Damon, Stefan and Elena will be in the story, that you�ll know what happened to them as I cut them out here, and also some Bonnie, though she will only be talked about as she�s dead. There�ll also be some of Nyx and a set of new characters, maybe even a new member of the Salvatore family� no further spoilers.

Luna de Angelo


End file.
